


Wind

by armadil_Lo



Series: Ragehappy Minifics [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Multi, super lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: Jeremavin // Wind // 10 Sentences





	

“So, when I was planning for our first date to be a picnic on a hill, I really didn’t factor the weather into it.”

Michael shrugs. “Who gives a shit about a bit of wind?”

Jeremy glances down at the red and white checkered blanket guiltily and kicks himself for trying to be cliche. Gavin and Michael laugh at the same time though and he slowly looks back up at the two of them. They’re both smiling kindly, and Gavin reaches out to grab his hand. “We think it’s sweet, Li’l J.” 

Jeremy stares between the two of them for a moment, wondering why in the world they both chose him. Michael’s curls hidden under a beanie with the edges poking out and whipping around to frame his face, Gavin’s hair held down with his sunglasses and the tips flitting up like a little crown on his head.

Honestly, wind suits the two of them anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr: armadil-lauren


End file.
